


It all started with the kings game

by Moggiehog_daydreamer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Boners, Dancing, Flirting, Foreplay, Gay, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiehog_daydreamer/pseuds/Moggiehog_daydreamer
Summary: Yosuke meets up with all his friends from Inaba to head for a night out at the club. It started off innocent but things suddenly get very frisky.





	It all started with the kings game

It had been a bad idea from the moment Rise suggested it. Going to a club, having drinks, dancing, games. In hindsight Yosuke should of just said he was too busy with studying. It was their last year at high school afterall so nobody would have blamed him if he said he wanted to focused on his studies. The truth was as soon as Rise had said Yu was coming down for the weekend to join them Yosuke had instantly said yes. There was no doubt he loved all his friends equally but there was something different about his sliver haired partner. Ever since Yu ha left to go to the city Yosuke had begun to realise just how much he missed his best friend. Not only that but the feelings of loneliness and longing had awaken him to the feelings of attraction he had been trying to ignore for goodness knows how long.

  
Just the thought of seeing Yu again had got Yosuke excited since it had been so long since he last came to Inaba. Although the club was Okina and they were only allowed in because Rise as pulled some strings and everyone wanted an idol in their club. Yosuke had gone out of his way to buy an new outfit for the occasion. He wasn’t sure if it was him but it would definitely leave an impression. When he got the text from Rise informing them what time to meet up Yosuke had got showered and dressed and practically ran out the house which lead them to now.   
Yosuke was waiting outside the club about 15 minutes early. He didn’t mind being early as it allowed him to calm down. Taking deep breathes he started getting his breathing steady again before someone shouted his name which caused him to jump back up.

  
“Hey Yosuke” Yosuke whipped his head round to see Kanji, Naoto and Teddie all heading towards him and couldn’t help it feel disappointed he hadn’t run into Yu first. Yosuke greeted them pleasantly asking Naoto about work, Kanji about his study and we’ll he already knew full well how Teddie was doing. Soon enough Rise arrived with Kanami and Marie , Then Chie, Yukiko and Yu arrived.

  
Yosuke felt is heart beat slightly faster as he realised the silhouette belonged to Yu and Danny’s looked good as always. He was only wearing a basic white shirt and his usual brown trousers but honestly at this point he could be wearing the ugliest outfit ever and Yosuke would still be attracted to him . He felt his breathe stop as Yu stopped in front of him, eyes scanning him up and down like he was doing judged.   
“ You look good” he said in a lone tone that only Yosuke could hear and Yosuke could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He could lose composure now.

  
“Haha you too partner, you’ll be getting all the ladies tonight” Yosuke joked as he tried to conceal his hidden feelings. Yu just nodded before Rise dragged him off to talk to Kanami and Marie.

  
The club itself was quite busy that Yosuke felt uncomfortable walking in. Sure it had some good music but the crowds of people was making him slightly claustrophobic. Thankfully Rise had rented out one of the VIP rooms which comfy sofas , plenty of free drinks and a good view of the dancefloor beneath them. It also meant they could enjoy their own company instead of a bunch of random strangers.

  
A few hours went by quite quickly as everyone got the niceties out of the way. Rise had then suggested ordering drinks and soon enough everyone was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Yosuke honestly felt like nothing could stop him though. It was like some sort of nice ego boost giving him more confidence than he needed. At this point Yosuke didn’t care. He was having a great time chatting and joking with everyone.   
“Hey guys let’s play kings game” Rise slurred her words laughing at her own suggestion.

  
“Are you sure that is wise considering what happened the last time” Naoto asked but she must have been the only one who objected as everyone else cheered and Rise was already pulling out the sticks. Yosuke couldn’t help but grin at the thought of getting everyone to expose their secrets or do something totally embarrassing maybe he could finally get back at Chie for always ridiculing him.

  
Rise passed out the sticks cheerfully as Yukiko began singing and laughing at the same time which should have been impossible but not for Yukiko.

  
“Whose the first king?” Rise demanded raising her had in the air wildly nearly hitting Kanami who was sat next to her.   
“ Me me me” Teddie bounced up and down cheerfully waving his stick in the air as all the girls groaned. Knowing that bear he was totally going to do something perverted.

  
“ I order that number five gives me a smoooooch” Teddie sang as everyone desperately looked at their sticks. Yosuke let out sigh of relief as he realised it wasn’t he own number and looked up to see Yukiko sighing.

  
“This means nothing you got it” Yukiko moaned as she walked over to kiss Teddie on the head.

  
Teddie was clearly disappointed but Yukiko argued that he didn’t specify where so she won. Next turn had Kanami dance around like a chicken and Yosuke finally got his revenge on Chie as he made her attempt to down loads of shots. The game was going great up until that point.   
The next king was Rise who clearly had a plan in mind as she laughed menacingly. Yosuke felt the chills go up his back not even daring to think what she had planned.

  
“ I order that everyone body closes their eyes and number seven has to sit on the lap of the person they like” Rise smirked looking around the room. Everyone’s eyes were focused on their own sticks. Yosuke looked down in horror as he realised that he was number seven.

  
“Number seven doesn’t have to reveal themselves just do the task so everyone close your eyes” Rise giggled as everyone did as she said. Yosuke slowly reopened his eyes to see everyone with their eyes closed,breathing heavily. Yosuke himself could feel his heart beat faster as he glanced over at Yu. Did he really have to do this dumb task? He could totally say he did it without even sitting on anyone’s lap but Yosuke knew Rise would have a way of knowing.

  
He braced himself as he walked closer and closer to Yu. This was probably the closest he was ever going to get to his best friend. Before he knew it all sorts of thoughts were flowing through his mind. He carefully placed himself on top of Yu's lap which caused a small gasp from Yu. Yosuke breathed in as he took in the scent of his best friend. He was so close to him. The smell of his shampoo was drifting through Yosuke nose and he could feel Yu's muscles expanded and contract as he breathed in and out. Yu felt exactly as Yosuke had imagined and suddenly the thoughts got too much.

  
Yosuke leapt off Yu's lap as he took his place back on the sofa. As everyone opened their eyes , Yosuke crossed his legs and folded his arms over his private ares, hating how much the alcohol was affecting him. How could he worked up over just sitting on Yu’s lap. He blushed once more thinking about it.

  
“I hope the person completed their task. I have my ways of knowing you know” Rise chucked and Yosuke could have sworn she looked over at him. He shook his head trying to focus on the game, anything over than how nice it had been to feel Yu even if it was only for a moment.   
The game went on for awhile longer whilst Yosuke tried to reposition himself, regretting wearing tight orange skinny jeans now. They made a statement but it was hard to hide a semi boner in them thankfully his number didn’t get called again.

  
When Rise got bored of the game she instantly you went to music which resulted In her dancing madly on the sofa pulling people up one by one to dance with her. Everyone was so drink at this point nobody really cared and enjoyed dancing around the place. Yosuke had even joined in now he felt slightly calmer and danced with Yukiko and Chie. He glanced over to see Rise drag Yu up on the sofa and dance all over him which grinded at Yosuke’s heart. The thought of Rise getting hr hands all over Yu disgusted Yosuke. He wanted to be the only one touching Yu. Deciding he couldn’t watch anymore he began walking to the bathroom before he was stopped by Chie.

  
“Where out going the party’s only just starting!” she exclaimed pulling on Yosuke arm.

  
“I’m not feeling too great. I’m going to get some fresh air if that’s okay with you” Yosuke retorted and Chie sighed.

  
“Don’t be such a spoilsport honestly you guys are harder to deal with than us girls” Chie rolled her eyes and pulled Yosuke closer to her. “ if you want the guy go and get him and stop waiting around doing nothing or someone really will take him away” Chie smirked. Before Yosuke could even inquire what Chie want she was on about. She bounced up in the air.

  
“Yu over here” Chie called waving her arms around madly. Yu managed to detach himself from Rise grasp before heading over to where they were standing. “Good luck” Chie grinned before running off to join Yukiko. Yosuke went to say something but Yu was already right there in front of him.   
“Are you okay?” Yu asked in that kid concerned voice he always did which made Yosuke feel all the more loved.

  
“I’m fine just enjoying the party” Yosuke winked picking up another glass and downing it hoping it would give him more confidence as his heart was practically racing. Just the reverence of how Yu as felt was bringing a blush to Yosuke face but he could always blame it on the alcohol.   
“It’s really hot in here don’t you think” Yu let out a sigh and stated to unbutton his shirt slightly so it revealed more of his chest and collarbones and Yosuke had to bite his lip to stop himself commenting how hot that was.

  
He had to distract himself anything other than how hot Yu looked right now. “so had any luck with the ladies yet? Rise was practically throwing herself on you. Your one lucky guy” Yosuke laughed hoping the normal bro talk would diffuse the situation that was occuring. Yu didn’t even bother looking round the room but kept his eyes on Yosuke.

  
“I’m not interested in any of the girls here” he said bluntly and Yosuke laughed.

  
“Come on partner. There must be someone I mean we have so many options.” Yosuke explained. “Theres two idols in the room and Yukiko is totally the elegant and studious type. I mean you have Chie if your into sporty types. Naoto totally gives of the smart and boyish impression but I think Kanji already claimed her and there's Marie if your into tsunderes” Yosuke grinned at his knowledge of girl stereotypes but Yu really didn’t seem interested.

  
“I already told you I’m not interested. But since your so interested in types whose your type then?” Yu suddenly asked and Yosuke was stumped. He never expected the question to be turned on him.

  
Yosuke started scratching the back on his head. “ I dunno I guess I like anybody really” He said hoping that would satisfy Yu's curiosity.   
“See it’s not that simple is it? “ Yu said and Yosuke nodded. He only wanted to stop thinking about Yu but this had done the opposite effect now he couldn’t help thinking about Yu.

  
“I’m gonna grab another drink want one?” Yosuke asked stepping away from Yu desperate to get away from the awkwardness. Before Yu could respond Yosuke felt something whack into him and felt a sudden falling sensation.

  
With a loud thump he found himself lying on the floor or so he thought. In reality he had landed right on top of Yu who had someone caught him and ended up beneath him.

  
“Beary sorry” Teddie laughed as he walked over to the others who hasn’t even noticed what had happened over the music. One day he was really going to chew out that bear for his clumsiness. That’s when he fully realised oh shit he was on top of Yu.

  
“Oh man sorry partner” Yosuke tried too lift himself up but ended up falling further into Yu who had pushed his knee up against Yosuke private area in an attempt to get up. Yosuke let out a moan as he felt the friction brush against him and became very aware of how hard he was becoming. Yu looked up at him with a slight smile on his face but said nothing as Yosuke tried to lift himself up again this time succeeding. This was bad really bad. He had to get away and fast. There was no doubt In his mind that Yu knew what was going on now and that just made him all the more embarrassed.

  
“Toilet” he managed to mutter before running to the nearest bathroom which was thankfully part of the VIP section so he wouldn’t run into anyone else. He leant his head against the cool tiles thankful for the slight relief of coolness and his now burning body.

  
“You seem a little bit over there Yosuke” Yosuke knew that voice and whipped his head round to see Yu leaning against the entrance smiling lustfully. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” he asked walking over to the sinks where Yosuke was currently standing at.

  
“I have no idea what your on about partner” Yosuke laughed by secretly he was planning inside. Of course Yu would have realised. He could still blame it on the alcohol or even say it was because of the girls but the thought of lying to Yu wasn’t one that was appealing to him.

  
“It was you who sat on my lap in the kings game wasn’t it?” Yu asked and Yosuke swore he stopped breathing in that moment. “Your my best friend I could easily tell it was you. I mean it was a nice surprise to know how you really felt about me. I still could t be sure though but I think I got my answer just now” Yu smirked looking up and down Yosuke with his eyes fully focusing on the tent that had formed in Yosuke’s pants. Once again he cursed his choice in fashion.

  
“I...I” Yosuke couldn't even form words at this point whether it was out of nervousness or excitement he couldn't tell but one thing was clear and that was that Yu was clearly enjoying the attention.

  
“ I have been holding myself back all night. First I see you in that outfit” he took a moment to admire Yosuke once or which only lead to Yosuke blushing a deeper shade of red. “when I said I wasn’t interested in any of the girls it was because the only person I was interested in was you” Yu purred narrowing the space between them.

  
“But what about Rise she was all over you?” Yosuke asked not daring to believe for one minute that all them daydreams about Yu confessing his love may just be coming true.

  
“Rise is only a friend and I have told her that she know I have feelings for you. She probably did that to get your attention. Did it work?” Yu was now very close. Yosuke could hardly breath. He could feel every breath of Yu’s on his skin and that was only causing him to become more aroused. He really couldn’t take much more of this. He already had no dignity left after tonight he might as well confess.

  
“I was jealous. I didn’t want Rise touching you like that. I wanted it to be me” Yosuke admitted looking back at the floor but he felt Yu's warm hands caress his face and they were kissing.

  
He was kissing Yu. Their tongues brushed together in a heated battle , slipping past each other fiercely before melting into each other. Yosuke could feel all his strength being sapped away from just that kiss. He felt Yu's hands slip down to his waist, pulling him up for support and to deepen the kiss. Their bodies were now pushed together and Yosuke could feel Yu roll his hips into Yosuke causing the boy to moan pleasantly into Yu's mouth. Eventually they parted both panting slightly.

  
“I can’t take it much longer Yosuke I want you” Yu groaned seductively whilst unbuttoning the rest of his shirt whilst Yosuke watched in awe. Yu then narrowed the distance once more and began tugging at Yosuke's top soon enough hands had slipped up that top and begun stoking every part of Yosuke’s torso whilst every now and then brushing past his nipples. Yosuke moaned slightly as he twitched. He could already felt the precum drip into the fabric of his boxers but at this point he no longer cared as he rubbed against Yu full of need and lust.   
“Someone is needy” Yu smirked as he fiddled with the top of Yosuke trousers.

  
“ If your going to remove them just do it” Yosuke complained and Yu laughed.

  
“ Maybe I’ll make you wait a little longer since your complaining” Yu chuckled darkly as he pushed Yosuke up against the sink and turned him around.

  
“Look at how sexy you look right now” Yu whispered hotly in is ear and lifted Yosuke’s head up so Yosuke had no choice but to look at his reflection. The sight was embarrassing but he noticed Yu looked just as lustfully and hot which turned him on even more.

  
Yu then unbutton Yosuke’s trousers with ease as slipped them down his ankles along with boxers finally allowing his aching cock to be free of its restraint. Yu had also removed his own trousers slightly so his boxers and trousers where halfway around his legs and through the mirror Yosuke couldn’t help but admire all of Yu. It was even better than he imagined.

  
“Like what you see?” Yu asked and Yosuke had never nodded so hard in his life. Yu laughed as his hands wrapped themselves around Yosukes member. Yosuke groomed in pleasure as his dick was finally getting the attention he had desired as Yu carefully began stroking it up and down at a steady pace. Yu then began pressing his own erection against Yosuke’s ass as they both started grinding in unison. Yosuke had never felt anything more pleasurable . This was so much better than any wet dream or masturbation he had partaken in and he only found himself wanting more.

  
“Partner please” he begged biting his lip as another moan managed to escape his lips. Yu looked at him and Yosuke could see that look on his face. It was the one he made when he was making a decision.

  
“Are you sure you want this” he asked and Yosuke groaned. Of course Yu would be considerate at times like this it then again that was one of the many reasons why Yosuke had fallen in love with him.

  
“Partner I wouldn’t let just anybody do this you know. I like you so please fuck me” Yosuke pleaded rubbing his ass into Yu and watched as Yu went back to that lustful seductive face.

  
He started slowly setting each of his fingers under the tap. Yu played with the rim of his ass for a while before finally deciding to press his finger inwards. Yosuke gasped as he could already feel himself widening. It was a strange feeling but not bad either. Yu continued to pump his member with the other hand as he explore the inside of Yosuke’s ass and Yosuke felt like he was about to go crazy.

  
The more fingers that went in then more Yosuke felt himself twitch at their touch and was desperately trying to run against them in order to deepen the feeling.

  
“You ready?” Yu whispered in his ear.

  
“Of course” Yosuke replied as he felt the intrusion into his ass. It filled him up inside and the feeling was more than enough to make him want to cum. It didn’t help that Yu was rocking back and forth into him, letting out all sorts of sounds and Yosuke could only grip onto the sink for support as he looked up to see Yu in the mirror and that was enough. All the sensations that were combined in his body came together and he felt his cock pulsate as it’s liquid was released into Yu's hand.

  
It looked like Yu was close as well as he continued to grab into Yosuke's ass and delve deeper into him. Yu gave out a few more pants before finally coming into Yosuke as well. Yosuke witnessed it all through the eyes of the mirror and if he hadn’t already just cum he was sure that image alone would be enough to make him.

  
They took a few moments to get themselves presentable before heading back out to the dancefloor and nothing was really said after that as they didn’t get much chance to talk as the others kept pulling them away to dance and drink.

  
Yosuke found himself waking up the next morning with a terrible hangover. He swore the room still looked like it was spinning. Speaking of which he had no idea where he was.

  
“ You finally awake? It took you long enough” Yosuke looked up to Yu bring over a bowl of soup, some water and some tablets. Yosuke groaned pulling himself out of bed and very happily accepting the offer of food and drink.

  
“Thanks partner you really are the best” Yosuke grinned didn’t straight into the warm soup that was already calming his throat.   
“Yosuke do you remember what happened last night?” Yu asked sitting on the side of the bed.

  
“ I remember most of what happened. Gee it was a crazy night wasn’t it “ Yosuke grinned but Yu still looked unsure. Wait did he think he had forgotten what had happened between them. “Yu I remember what happened between us if that’s what your worried about. I don’t regret it. I guess I should make it clear. I like you as well. Will you go out with me?” Yosuke’s pretended to be very focused on his soup at that point. Out the corner of his eye he saw Yu's eyes light up and it was the purest thing ever.

  
“of course I will” Yu leapt up as hugged him tightly.

  
“Whoa partner your gonna make me spill the soup” Yosuke complained but Yu could only laugh and Yosuke found himself laughing slot as well.

__

* * *

I swear this is the longest one shot I have even wrote. I don't even know where this came from I was just bored and was like let's write something which isn't a series and this is the result . 

 

 


End file.
